


sign your life into mine

by wannabeoppa



Series: 30 Kisses Challenge [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/F, Fansign, KPOP AU owo?, Last in Line, List Epsilon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: 30 Kisses ChallengeList: EpsilonNumber: #5 - last in lineTheme: Sweet
Relationships: Shirasagi Chisato/Udagawa Tomoe
Series: 30 Kisses Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	sign your life into mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo I am back! 
> 
> This is a request from @cormier___ ! Very surprised at this rarepair and not gonna lie I thought I was going to struggle but it just clicked as soon as I saw the topic for number 5. This was one of the topics I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> Hope you like it, Corm!!!

Being an actress and idol is a test in itself; a test of patience on how long she can hold her fist to her side before she punches a creep who calls themselves a fan. 

She’s used to it, really or at least she should be since she’s been in the business ever since middle school. She was raised to face the public's eye with grace and forbearance for the sake of her career. Anything outside of purity and grace was out of the question but  _ man, _ it would make her feel so much better if she drives her fist right into this creep's smug grin.

She’s human, too though some people unfortunately forget this fact. She is someone who bears feelings and is capable of acting on her frustration on this creep’s face if he makes another comment on how good her low cut dress is because it accentuates her "best feature". This fucker is really asking for it. 

She is at a fan signing event under the sponsorship of a new makeup line that came out. It garnered quite an attention, and as the face of the product, the cosmetics company have arranged an event for her to front line as a thank you for the fans who supported the product. Though it was more of publicity that benefits both parties, hence why Chisato couldn’t refuse the opportunity. The company was at least nice enough to give her the option to do a signing only event and not a high touch whereby fans can shake her hand and hug her when it was their turn. Now that Chisato thinks about it, the fan is lucky to not have attended a high touch event. She could technically punch someone at a high touch event, right? 

She later found out that it was Aya that convinced the company to give her an option rather than imposing what they think is the best for publicity.

_ "Give her an option or Shirasagi Chisato will never advertise your products again!" _

Chisato inwardly giggled at the memory of Aya shaking her fist in the air when she had told her over coffee. Really, what would she do without her manager? The only reason the consecutive fan signing events have been bearable for her was because of Aya and how supportive she has been both in the background as her personal friend and a colleague. 

As the creepy man took his card, he started giggling to himself that Shirasagi Chisato breathed the same air as him when he walked away. Chisato looks over at Aya. Aya chuckles at the small pout Chisato momentarily slipped in her direction. Aya knows how much Chisato struggles with disrespect from men and  _ men _ in general. 

Chisato heaves a heavy sigh, calling everything that is holy to give her the energy to power through the rest of this fiasco and hopes for this to be over so that she can be where she wanted to be the most - in her cosy apartment with Leon. If she's lucky,  _ she _ might be there too. Chisato flushes at the thought, feeling a tad more energised to finish the job.

At least there isn't anybody left after she signs this person’s card. 

_ ‘Ramen or Curry tonight? :)' _

__

When Chisato read the postcard in her hand, she couldn’t help break into a smile. Recognising the penmanship brings a familiar stir in her stomach and warmth slowly spreads on her cheeks. She looks up at the fan as she circles “Curry” on the paper before moving on to the signing board behind the postcard. 

“Roger that.” The person mutters under their breath, eyes cresting into a light curve as the person grins behind the black and red striped mask. The person’s hair is kept in a short ponytail and Chisato manages to catch this detail when she looks up briefly. When her eyes adjusted to the light at her second glance she saw the colour purple on the person’s hair and she couldn’t help the chuckle bubble up to her lips.

“Purple today, huh?” Chisato accents her usual signature with a tiny doodle of a ramen bowl in the corner, making it uniform to the previous boards she has signed for the same person in previous events they attended.

“Yeah well…” The person scratches their cheek sheepishly. “Ako decided on purple to match your dress today.” She shrugs as she explains herself as quietly as possible. They can’t let their cover be blown otherwise wearing the itchy purple wig would be for naught. “Too extra?” The person shows Chisato an easy going grin when she pulls her mask down to her chin.

Chisato blushes. “No, I think it’s cute.” Chisato smiles at the person. “Thanks for coming, Tomoe.” For the first time today Chisato relaxes as if the room becomes empty and they are the ones left in it. Tomoe has never missed a fansign event in the two years they have been together. With Tomoe’s loud hair colour, she had the genius idea of wearing different couloured wigs to avoid suspicion from the press and other fans. Of course Aya knew what was going on between them. 

Aya being the biggest fan of romance has the hardest time containing herself whenever Tomoe attends these events due to Tomoe’s tendency of giving Chisato a card with a small petal of Chisato’s favourite flower in between the fold along with a written phrase for Chisato to get through her day. Chisato often finds Aya biting into something to prevent herself from squealing.

Both of them always end the signing sessions with a court bow, as inconspicuous as they can make it look so. Tomoe more often than not winks behind the shadow of her hat and this never fails to set Chisato’s cheeks aflame, no matter how much she tries to control her reaction in front of the public. 

"See you at home." Tomoe adds before hopping off the stage just as Aya comes over to Chisato's side to take the little card Tomoe dropped off. She couldn't help the urge to tease Chisato with a smirk to which the latter brushed off with a quiet snort before bowing to her audience to close the event. 

\----

Another long day over when she steps in the van with Aya. While half of the van is filled with sorts of gifts from fans she received for that day alone, Chisato holds onto the card from Tomoe close to her chest as she melts into the back seat, away from the sight of paparazzi’s outside. 

Aya fits hersef next to Chisato and sighs the heaviness of her exhausting day out. “What’s for dinner tonight, then?” She doesn’t forget to nudge Chisato's shoulder. 

Chisato lets out a short laugh. “Curry.” and Aya squeals. 

**Author's Note:**

> owo Kpop AU - well... I guess? I had Kpop scene in my head while I was writing this so I would say it as that. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. I have a backlog of fics to still write under the this challenge and will get them out as soon as I give myself a little kick on the behind!
> 
> As always I'm on twitter @neddisoppa !!!  
> (Tiering season for Poppin Halloween is over so ;) )


End file.
